


Naughty or Nice

by Tweekscoffebean



Category: South Park
Genre: AGED UP CHARACTERS!!, Blow Jobs, Craig Tucker pov, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Secret Santa, Smut Without Penetration, Tweek Tweak POV, Voyeurism, Youth pastor Craig Tucker/ Imp Tweek Tweak au, power bottom Tweek Tweak, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: When Imp Tweek is hurt, the local youth pastor Craig Tucker comes to his rescue. As the saucy demon makes advances on him, Craig chides the naughty imp for his sinful behaviour. Will Craig Tucker choose to ignore his naughty thoughts or indulge in the nice pleasure sex can bring?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/ Original Male character (minor), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Imp Tweek/ Youth Pastor Craig, creek is end game!!!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: sp creek server secret santa 2020





	1. Youth Pastor Craig’s fall from grace.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonereedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonereedy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Lonereedy. I hope you enjoy your Christmas smut. I know you didn’t specifically ask for Imp Tweek/Youth pastor Craig but they are the easiest for me to play with in terms of this type of story. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this for you and i hope you like it.
> 
> I also apologize that it wasn’t beta read. Sadly It took me a bit longer to write then I originally thought so I didn’t have enough time to send it to anyone. I did try my best to edit it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youth pastor Craig finds a injured imp who he has a mysterious connection with.

It's just past midnight on a cold November night, and youth pastor Craig is sitting at his desk in the church's office. His laptop is open and he is quietly typing up an essay on the catholic church’s effects on early native Americans. Craig is a bright twenty year old. He has dark short hair that is currently mostly hidden beneath a baseball cap. He wears torn dark blue jeans and a white tank top underneath a slightly too small dark blue dress shirt. The shirt is opened, as his chest is too broad to wear it buttoned up. The sleeves are also rolled up as it's also too short on him.

He is currently in his second year of university and is taking a few online courses while working part time in the church. He is currently studying religious history and is finding the course work very frustrating. He knows some of the subject matter from his theology lessons with Father Maxi but is very disappointed in finding out that the majority of the courses are more on the historical aspects of the spread of religion and not on religious mythology. Craig is very interested in demonology and the human mind. He doesn’t actually believe demons exist. He is far too logical for such fairy tales. He thinks it is just a concept of psychosis, the human mind is complex after all, and often plays tricks on itself.

Craig is pulled from his musings by a loud clatter. He frowns and stands up leaving his blinking computer screen and half written essay. Sometimes late at night the local teenagers would break into the church’s basement and create havoc. Just last week he had found various sized pentagrams drawn in red paint on the floor of the basement. He had scrubbed away the evil symbol not wanting Father Maxi to see it. He may not believe that such symbols hold any real power but he still didn't want his mentor to be upset.

Craig is cast into darkness as he makes his way out of the church's office and into the hallway. It's almost creepy this time of night, Craig thinks to himself as he walks slowly through the hallway using only the flashlight on his cellphone. At the end of the hallway is a door, the wood of the door is stained a dark brown, a cherry red glow is illuminating from the bottom of the door. Craig looks at the door. He knows for a fact he is the only one in the Church. He does not believe in the supernatural, but that doesn't necessarily mean he is still alone. He heard an unusual sound and suspects vandals or other riff raff have broken in.

With an annoyed sigh he grabs onto the door handle and turns it, pulling the door open and stepping into the illumination. Craig frowns as he peers around the room. Nothing seems to be out of place, and yet he feels- senses more than anything that he is not alone. He no longer needs the flashlight and so he shuts it off and pockets his cellphone. Moonlight filtering in through the church's stained glass windows is most likely the reason for the luminous amposphere. 

Shadows dance across the rooms as Craig walks past the altar. The feeling of being watched intensifies as he steps further into the sanctuary. He stops for a moment and closes his eyes. He strains his ears trying to pinpoint any source of movement. At first he hears nothing but his own rapid breathing and then, barely auditable, he hears the distant sound of an animal in distress. A fluttering which reminds him of a bird or perhaps a bat, and then a faint but sharp cry of pain.

Craig’s frown fades and a strained smile falls across his lips. Some kind of winged creature had probably gotten into the chapel through the large crack in one of the windows. The church's finances haven't allowed for the stained glass to be fixed. This is not the first time some poor creature had fallen through it, with a broken wing, or some other small injury. 

If Craig hadn’t been so fascinated by religion and mythology, he would have gone into veterinary medicine. Craig always felt more drawn to animals than humans. He is especially fond of Discord the Church’s office cat who quite frankly was the most annoying fucking creature on earth. Discord did nothing but meow at him and wouldn’t shut the fuck up while he tried to do his homework. Discord unfortunately seems to forget on a regular basis that he is in the house of God, and takes great pleasure in tormenting whatever small creature he can get his cute little paws on. 

Craig had woken from one to many study sessions in the church's office to a dead mouse or bird, and once a bat that had been lovely dropped inches from his head. The damn cat, its lips pulled into a Cheshire grin, sitting on the floor by his feet looking up at him and meowed as if to say, “hey, pastor do you like my gift?” So it's not hard to imagine that whatever had fallen through the crack in the window had also fallen victim to Discord’s malicious cat ways. 

Another fluttering of wings followed by another sharp gasp, and then a quiet, “Oh Satan! It hurts. It burns.”

Craig stops mid step, what the actual fuck? 

Craig’s heart is beating so fast he swears it will jump right out of his chest, race around the room and then jump back into his chest before he can catch his breath. He shivers slightly even though the room is not cold. Suddenly he feels afraid like not just a little kid scared but deathly afraid.

“I don’t believe in demons, “ Craig reminds himself. He laughs slightly a humourless sound. He must be studying too hard, maybe he should drop one of his classes? Maybe he should sleep with out the help of medication. 

“Hello, can you help me?” The mysterious voice pleads. 

He takes a step backwards bumping into the altar sending the unlit candles falling to the floor. The sound of the candles crashing onto the laminate causes him to jump. This isn’t happening, he must be dreaming, or something, or anything.

Another sharp cry as the talking creature, whatever it is, most likely a fragment of Craig’s tired mind tries to move what Craig assumes is a damaged wing. 

“It really hurts, I thought this was a place of sanctuary? Are you not a priest or something like that?” A pause as if the creature is afraid to speak and then in a whisper, “ You are pastor Craig, right?”

Craig shakes his head, no, this thing did not just call him by his name. “This is impossible! You’re not real, this isn’t real.”

“Gah! Ngh! That isn’t a very nice thing to say.”

Craig still can’t see it but he can hear the pout in its voice. 

“ I've been watching you for so long, waiting for the perfect time to present myself to you. You seem so much more….” the unknown entity's voice trails off searching for the correct word to describe the youth pastor.

“Show yourself then!” Craig demands clutching the crucifix pendant hanging around his neck. He realizes what he is doing and immediately drops the crucifix . It pinches his skin as the holy ornament falls back into place. 

“ Oh, my dear dear pastor be careful what you wish for,” a laugh that sends chills down Craig’s spine. 

The thing steps into the light. It looks human but doesn’t look human. It looks like the monster that haunts every child’s nightmares. It is the very thing, the entity that haunts Craig darkest fantasies. The creature standing before him is beautiful. So much so that Craig is sure he must be dreaming. He is both repulsed by it and drawn to it. The creature is an enigma. It has a boyish face, round Cherub-like features that give it an angelic like quality. The creature's upper body also appears to be human. It has a muscular chest, strong arms, and just the littlest bit of pudge around its stomach. The rest of the creature standing in front of him however, is far from human. Two large bat- like leathery crimson wings, one bent at an unusual angle, flutter behind it. Pale blond hair, with curls the color of stardust, and two dark red long horns stick out from the top of it’s head. Lastly, a reddish-brown fur tail sways behind the creature. 

“Tell me pastor, am I what you imagined I would be?”

Craig nearly falls as he stumbles backwards. Craig's mind fights against the truth but deep down inside he knows just what is standing before him. A demon. There is something very familiar about this particular devil and yet, he can’t quite recall. His mind is fuzzy a blurry half formed dream or is it a memory?

“Are you starting to remember?”

“Who are you? What are you?” Craig says in a monotone voice that does not betray his quickly unraveling emotions. 

The winged humanoid creature steps closer. “ My name is Tweek, but you already know that, and you already know what I am.”

Craig shakes his head desperate to reject the possibility that this being is in fact he reaches out and touches the phantasm. Instead of thin air like he imagined he would feel, he feels the silk-like smoothness of The creature's arm. He recoils from the things skin - even if a large part of him wants to continue to caress the creature's muscular arms-and pulls his hand away. Still wanting to hold fast to his delusion that supernatural monsters don’t exist, Craig continues to question the demonic existence . “ okay, so that’s a really nice costume you are wearing, it has a very authentic quality to it.” He swallows the lump forming in the back of his throat. 

“It’s not a costume, “ Tweek says. “It’s my skin, and you can touch me all you want.” He winks at the pastor.

“No, “ Craig states.” You’re not real!”

Tweek cocks his head to the side and looks at Craig.“ Tell me Craig just what do you dream about at night?

Craig’s eyes widen.He has never spoken of the wicked things he commits every night in his dreams, or of the blond hair creature he delights taking pleasure in. The dreams he had figured were nothing but nightmares created by unfulfilled sexual fantasies. The dreams which of lately had started to plague him in the daylight- ever since he had seen the pale aqua eyes of the creature staring at him from the back of the pews as he preached about the dangers of sin. 

Tweek smirks. “It's been a while since we’ve danced in the void. Did you really think medicating yourself would stop me?”an exhale of breath which sounds suspiciously like a moan.

He brushes a single talon against Craig’s exposed arm causing the holy man’s flesh to burn with desire, his skin tingling with all those things he tries so desperately to ignore. 

“Do you remember me, now?” 

Craig shakes his head but he deflects his gaze downward. 

“Maybe I should give you something a little nice, just a little taste to help you remember.”

He senses Tweek shift closer right before he feels the lightest pressure against his lips. He opens his eyes and stares into pools of glowing embers. The imp pulls back and smiles at him, exposing a slight upward curve of his honey coloured lips. His cute little fangs poking up above his top lip, Craig is tempted to lean forward and run the tip of his tongue over those fangs. He wonders how they would feel as they scrape against other more delicate parts of his body.

The chaste kiss is barely long enough for Craig to wonder if he hadn’t just imagined it.  
His pants tighten and he shifts uncomfortably although this isn’t the first time that thoughts of this blond haired- aqua eyed creature have gotten him hard in the church. He still feels very unclean about it, especially considering Tweek is somehow... a demon?

He clears his throat, ignoring the warnings screaming in his brain, Father Maxi’s cautions all but forgotten. He has so many questions, but he also needs to hold and kiss the other, and do things that would be very inappropriate in the church. As He breaks the kiss, he feels his chest constrict, his lungs burn, he feels as if he is starving for oxygen. 

“So, do you remember me now?” The cute little demon asks.

Craig nods his head, “ vaguely,” he admits,, “ but I think,” he licks his lips as he stares at the other. “That there's just maybe a way to jog my memory.”

“Well, pastor aren’t you a naughty boy,” Tweek teases.

The devious sprite words send a spike of heat to pool at the bottom of Craig’s stomach. The wicked promises they words suggest are like poison leading Craig down a dark pathway. Craig reaches out with his left hand and curls his fingers with Tweek’s, a sense of familiarity washes over him as he does so. He looks at the demon for a moment before tugging gently on the other’s hand.

“Are you a angel?” Craig shifts back and forth as the words they both know are not true fall from his lips.

Tweek giggles, he brings Craig’s hand to his lips and gently kisses his fingertips. His tongue darts out and licks the man’s middle finger causing Craig to moan. 

“I am an imp.”

Craig’s eyes cloud over with desire. He struggles against the temptations taking hold of him. He wants to push Tweek up against the wall and recapture that sweet mouth of his. Instead he yanks his hand away from the creature, and folds his arms across his chest. “Come on,” he coxes as he leads the other forward towards the door to the church.

Tweek watches him curiously as he follows Craig down the dimly lit hallway and towards the large wooden door standing at the back of the room. A large red exit sign glows faintly in the blackness. 

“Where are we going?” Tweek has a good idea just where the holy man is leading him, but one can’t be too careful. What if Craig was leading him out of the church just so he can exorcise him? Tweek shivers at the thought.

“Home,” Craig’s monotone replies just as they come to the door. He opens the door and steps out into the night. The imp practically floats as he follows him.

The walk to Craig’s apartment is short, only taking about five minutes, just long enough for Craig to question his sanity but short enough for Craig not to care. He unlocks his door and then moves aside for Tweek to enter. He slams the front door behind them both and then turns to the other.

He knows he should be afraid, a living breathing demon is standing before him but all he can think about is losing himself to the sweet temptation of the others tongue. To make all those dreams a reality. He pushes Tweek up against the wall feeling momentarily guilty for the Imp’s wince of pain when his injured wing collides with the wooden surface. The guilt is short lived though when he feels the sweet lure of desire pressing against his lips. Craig’s entire essence seems to be fixated on Tweek as he opens his mouth and the imp slips his tongue inside. 

Tweek maybe a creature from hell but he tastes like heaven. Craig has been completely undone by this siren’s song. Tweek whispers such sweet promises against his lips before he pulls away and then after giving Craig a sultry look he leans forward dragging his fangs gently against Craig’s skin.

Tweek is currently sucking on the tender parts of his neck, his vampire fans maring his humanity with every little nip. The feelings are beyond erotic the thrumming of obsessive want clouding his mind again. 

He can feel the beast’s hardened flesh slide against his own, and suddenly he understands knows what the fiend wants from him. He wants to give it to him. He wants to lay on his dirty entryway floor, and spread himself for Tweek’s pulsating cock. He bites his lip as these thoughts- no he realizes as the faint words falling against his bruised skin float up from Tweek’s lips- these orders pollute his mind.

Tweek may have been an angel in his dreams but in reality he is a full blown demon, a succubus, and he will eat away Craig’s soul unless Craig stops this and casts the fiend back to hell.

He is almost undone when he feels Tweek’s tongue slip back into his mouth, he has to stop this, but his body is screaming at him to do everything possible to continue their little game. 

Craig groans into the others mouth and then he pushes Tweek off of him (just when Tweek had changed their positions Craig isn’t sure) He backs away from the tempting little imp and then without a word, turns on his heel and races forward to a closed door at the right. The bathroom and salvation. 

Tweek is leaning against the wall painting, want, and something even darker- and still unnamed glows in his eyes as he watches his pastor run towards a door. He pouts not only is he still hard but he had Craig exactly where he wanted him. 

Ignoring the need for sexual release coursing through his veins Tweek sighs miserably, He was so sure that the minute he finally showed himself to Craig that the human would just fall at his feet. He closes his eyes, and a loud pop can be heard. His glamour is only half done; he can not shrink his wings when he is in this state not to mention he is injured. Still he will show the pastor that he isn't that easy to get rid of.

Craig barely makes to the bathroom before sex completly clouds his mind. He slams the door behind him, undoes his jeans and takes himself from the confines of his boxers. There leaning against the bathroom door he starts to rut into his hand, it doesn’t take long, just three long strokes before his seed coats his fingers, Tweek’s name falling from his lips. He cleans himself up with a towel, quickly gets dressed, washes his hands and leaves the bathroom.

He expects to come out to an empty room, he expects his rejection of the other to have been enough to send the demon spawn back to hell. He doesn’t expect to find a cute blond human with large pulsating wings sitting on his couch and chewing on a stick of cherry flavoured liquorice. 

Tweek cocks his head to the side as he sees his pastor enter the room. He pats the side of the couch next to him and then giggles. 

The sound of Tweek’s laughter makes Craig think of the ringing of church bells coated in the smoke of hellfire.

Reluctantly he sits next to the creature. He reaches over and steals a piece of liquorice. He sticks the candy in his mouth and sucks on it, wishing he was sucking on something else. He takes a bite trying to ignore the way Tweek shifts closer to him. 

if you are going to stay, “ he says through a mouth full of candy, “ that can never happen again.”

Tweek smiles, a large grin full of teeth his fangs look especially wicked, “ if that’s what you want pastor.” He reaches out and places his right hand on Craig’s thigh and then starts to move his hand up and down. Craig nearly chokes on his candy.

“But,” Tweek’s voice is sugar and spice and everything nice, “ only if that's what you really want.”

Craig groans as he can feel himself harden as Tweek continues to rub his thigh. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he reaches down and grabs Tweek’s hand off of his leg.

“I mean it,” he hisses.

Tweek pouts. “I just want to be close to you.”

Craig’s hand shakes slightly against Tweek’s palms, he entwines their fingers. “ don’t eat all my fucking liquorice.”

Tweek giggles as he reaches over with his free hand and picks up another piece of the candy and then brings it to his mouth.

“Brat.”

Tweek sticks his tongue out at him and then takes another bite of the liquorice.

“Do you want me to look at that?” Craig asks indicating the creatures wing.

Tweek’s malicious grin widens, “ ngh, it will heal on its own, but maybe you can help me forget about the pain.”

Craig raises an eyebrow at Tweek’s words, “ how? With pain killers? Would they even work? What do they use in hell to help with pain?”

Tweek slides even closer to the human, “ I think my dear human, all I need is...” he wiggles a little in place, and then says in a sweet almost innocent voice, “...a little sexual healing.”

Craig groans as he feels himself harden. He shifts away from Tweek, and tries to ignore the ungodly thoughts racing through his head,” I told you, imp. You can stay but nothing like that will ever happen. Do you understand?”

“Whatever you say, Craigory, but you’re so hard. Why not just let me...” he trails off.

Craig knows the minute he turns his head and looks at Tweek he would regret it. The wicked fiend has taken another piece of liquorice and is now currently sucking on the end of it in a very lewd manner. He closes his eyes and moans around the sugary delight. 

Craig jumps off the couch and runs back towards the bathroom. As he takes himself into his hands for the second time that night he knows he is screwed.


	2. Fall into temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig can no longer resist the temptation that is Tweek Tweak, but what does the Imp want from him? His soul or something more basic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING.

Craig leans back in his chair, a groan falling from his lips as his body tenses in pleasure. His eyes are half lidded with lust as he stares down at the man currently kneeling in between his legs. The blond man bobs his head up and down, pursing his lips around Craig’s throbbing cock. The man squeezes Craig’s balls with his right hand as he continues to use his mouth on him.

Craig’s eyes flutter shut as the man continues to service him. His head is fuzzy with pleasure as a half moan - name- falls from his lips, “Tweek”.

The blond man immediately stops what he is doing pulling his lips off of the pastor’s dick and sits up facing him.

“ Who is Tweek?”

“I am not fucking paying you to talk.” Craig replies as he blinks his eyes open, and glares at the blond. The man appears to be in his mid twenties. He is skinny. His hair is platinum blond, a shade or two lighter from the object of the pastors affections. The man has large green eyes instead of Tweek’s glowing red orbs. 

Craig frowns as the stranger reaches for him again. The man’s fingers tease his hardened flesh causing another moan to escape his lips. For a moment he convinces himself that he can go back and pretend it’s Tweek kneeling before him. 

Musical laughter fills his ears pulling him out of his fantasy. The damn Imp is hovering above him hiding in a pocket in the ceiling, the only reason Craig can see him is because he knows where to look. He is laying on his back wings flapping lazily examining his painted fingernails, as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. As if the human in the apartment isn’t involved in such a shameful act.

Tweek’s presence has ruined the entire fantasy, Craig can no longer pretend the man performing oral sex on him is a human version of the Imp.

He groans in annoyance as he reaches for the pile of twenties sitting on the top of his home office desk, “ that’s enough, “ he orders, throwing the money at the escort. “Leave now.”

The man wipes his mouth and then stands as he walks towards the door counting the money , “ same time next week?” He asks.

Craig frowns at the implication in the man’s words, “Your services are no longer needed,” he says. He stands, zips up his pants and walks to the door. He waits till the male escort makes his way out into the hallway of his apartment building. “Do not come here again,” he demands before slamming the door in the man's face.

The musical laughter from earlier turns cruel in its design as the Imp folds his wings behind his back and drops to the ground. He stands on humans legs. His wings and horns the only indication of his demon heritage. Tweek wears nothing but a pair of Craig’s dark blue boxers. Craig’s eyes linger on the creature's lean and muscular body for far longer than necessary before he reluctantly pulls his gaze away and walks past the Imp.

“Craig,” the imp purrs the others' name causing the pastor to stop and reluctantly turn and look at the creature. 

“you know that isn’t really necessary, right?” Tweek sighs, “ you don’t have to fuck whores to get my attention.” 

For his part the pastor somehow is able to ignore the thrumming of his heart or the way heat pools to the bottom of his stomach when Tweek says the word “fuck. The look of indifference on his face fades momentarily revealing a longing look before his usual stoic expression slides back into place. Somehow he is able to pretend to ignore his unwanted visitor. He enters the kitchen and immediately puts the kettle on to boil.

Tweek pouts as he watches his pastor walk away from him. He imagines that Craig is getting all the ingredients ready to make hot chocolate. Ignoring the imps favoured drink in favour of hot chocolate would just be such a Craig thing to do. It also would just be the latest in a long list of avoidance tactics that the pastor has implored to ignore his ‘‘sweet and innocent ‘ little imp.

Tweek follows Craig into the kitchen. Craig is sitting at the kitchen table taking sips of hot Chocolate from a blue porcelain mug. Sitting in front of the only empty seat at the table is another matching mug filled with a dark liquid, the fragrant aroma of chocolate and hazelnut coffee drifts up from the cup.

The imp stares at the blue mug for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face, and then a wide toothy grin breaks out as he plops himself down into the chair across from the youth pastor. 

“Craigory,” he says in the same sing-song tone he had used minutes earlier. “Who's the coffee for?”

Craig rolls his eyes and takes another drink from his coco. “Isn’t it obvious?” He says annoyance dripping with every word.

The imp giggles- a high pitched sound that reminds the pastor of school girls gossiping about boys in the church pews.

“So you do care,” Tweek says with a wink. He reaches out and brings the mug of the steaming beverage up to his honey coloured lips before taking a drink. A satisfied moan (which causes Craig to shift in his chair) falls from the imps lips. He closes his eyes savouring his coffee. 

After he takes a few more sips of the delicious hot drink, he puts the half empty mug down onto the table and opens his eyes. He turns his gaze onto Craig. He holds the other's gaze as a malicious grin slides across his lips. His fangs sticking out of the sides of his mouth.

Tweek smirks as he leans back in his chair. He has done his best to resemble a human but the dark magic he uses to cast his glamour is weak and he is unable to fully hide his impish nature. Tweek has shrunk his large leathery wings into small iridescent fairy-like appendages. His horns also have changed in appearance. They now resemble small cat ears. The rest of him appears to be human. Tweek knows damn well that Craig is attracted to him, and he envisions that they will eventually be able to have a lot of naughty adventures while he is in his normal guise. For, now Tweek figures he has a better chance at seducing his way into the Youth Pastor’s bed if he looks more human than demon. He has after all been tuning his favorite human toy up for the past month all for this very moment.

Craig is absentmindedly palming himself as he watches the humanized imp lick droplets of coffee off his lips. He usually can ignore Tweek’s cheap seductive tricks but he also is so very hard. He longs to be freed from the constraints of his jeans, to feel the imps mouth all over his skin. He just knows that those wickedly adorable vampirish fangs( that are always poking out of the imps mouth) would feel so good scraping against him.

He sighs deeply and says a couple of “ Hail Mary’s” under his breath and yet the temptation stays. He can’t take his eyes off of the creature. Tweek is cute. He has the boy next door thing going on for him. He appears to be innocent the very opposite of his true nature. And yet, he is also undeniably sexy. He is pretty much the combination of Craig’s every fantasy. Ever since he was old enough to realize he liked boys he always had a type, twitchy and blonde, and Tweek fits it perfectly. 

Tweek is studying him with those dark eyes of his. His irises keep changing colour flicking back and forth between green and red as if Tweek is some kind of Christmas themed ornament. Maybe he is, Craig muses to himself his own little ornament, a toy sent from heaven and hell for Craig’s own amusements. 

Craig’s pants grow tighter at that thought he pops open the button of his jeans and unzips them. 

Craigory,” the imp purrs his name as he stretches. Tweek’s cat-like eyes never leave the pastor as he watches the man undo his pants. 

Craig sighs, a long drawn out defeated sound. “What do you want, imp? I am not in the mood.”

“NO?” Tweek inquires as he stretches his right leg forward under the table until his foot reaches Craig’s opened pants. He applies the barest amount of pressure to the man’s groin as he pushes his foot up against the obvious bulge.

A shameless whimper falls from the human. 

“Tsk tsk my dear pastor, if anything this proves that you are very much in the mood.“ 

“Stop that!” Craig growls in annoyance but he makes no movement to push the imps foot away.

“No, I don’t think I will. “ Tweek teases as he applies just a bit more pressure to the pastor’s most sensitive area.

Craig’s eyes flutter shut and he shifts his body upwards. “Fucking asshole Imp.”

“Well if you want me to stop,” Tweek states in an angelic voice. He removes his foot from Craig’s lap and then lowers his leg. 

Tweek then places his elbows on the table folding his hands under his chin. He stares at Craig amusement dancing in his eyes. “ was there something I could do for you?”

Craig opens his eyes and glares at the imp, “fucking tease.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want me to touch you,” Tweek inquires in a wicked voice. “Isn’t that what you told me the night we kissed?” He cocks his head to the side and stares at Craig in puzzlement.

“So, you’re just going to fucking leave me like this?”

Another sultry laugh the imps eyes glow and his tiny wings pulsate behind him as he jumps to his feet. “That depends Pastor, “ a breathy moan as he stares Craig down, “just exactly how much do you want it?”

The sexy little imp looking at him with those large glowing bedroom eyes has forced all common sense to leave the man’s brain. From a logical sense Craig knows that the imp is just playing with him. Imps are after all well known for spreading chaos, no, the infatuation that Tweek appears to feel towards Craig is nothing more than a cruel joke. Tweek may act like a love sick fool following the man around the house but it's nothing but a trick. Craig is trapped in a nightmare. He has fallen for the greatest evil trick of them all, the trickery of a sensual being whose sole purpose is to trick humans into falling into love with them. Tweek could not possibly desire him in a way that is more than sexual, in a way that wouldn’t tarnish his already filthy soul. It is ill advised to desire such a creature. Tweek after all is soulless and incapable of love. 

Craig doesn’t necessarily know what it is exactly about this particular hell spawn, just that he finds Tweek irresistible and the little fiend knows it! He has been trying to resist the imps advances all month long. He tries desperately to forget that one night they had kissed. Yet, he knows that he is the one that needs saving. He knows he should call up Father Maxi and inform him about his hellish visitor , but the thought of Tweek being exercised hurts. In truth the moment he first locked eyes with Tweek, Craig was a goner. He is possessed. Tweek may not be possessing him in the usual way, he may not be taking over his body. No, that would be far too boring and insignificant for the imp. The imp wants Craig and sadly Craig realizes as he watches Tweek walk towards him, he’s going to give him exactly what he wants.

He swallows the salvia currently filling his mouth as he watches damnation come for him. 

His blond hair curls around his face framing his delicate features. Tweek may be a demon but he looks like an angel,and even if it may mean hell will have its claws firmly planted on his soul. Craig Tucker so desperately wants to save him.

“My dear Pastor, forgive me, for I have sinned,” that innocent child like- giggle again as Tweek plops himself onto Craig’s lap, He leans forward and licks Craig’s right ear enjoying the way it makes the youth pastor squirm beneath him.

“Tell me, Pastor when was the last time you let yourself go?” He bends forward and places slight kisses that soon turn into small bites.

”When was the last time you really sinned?” Tweek asks between love bites. He can sense that he has Craig exactly where he wants him. Just a few more minutes of this type of teasing and the not so friendly pastor will be begging him for it.

“You already know the answer to that,” Craig retorts. Losing whatever inner battle he may still have been waging the moment the imp sat on him. He wraps his arms around Tweek’s waist and pulls him flush against his body. 

“Not that base human kind of sinning,” The imp says as he places feathery light kisses against the skin he just finished marking with his fangs. “I mean really sinned.“

Craig would never admit it out loud but he is fucking loving every single moment of this. If he’s going to waste his soul on this creature. He might as well fully enjoy it. Craig maybe a man of simple tastes, he may be considered vanilla in some aspects in regards to sex. He isn’t into orgies or threesomes or anything like that, even the thought of bondage isn’t all that appealing to him.

The thing though that really gets Craig going is being teased and tormented like this. All month long he has been telling himself he would not allow this abomination to touch him again. All month long his lips had stung with the memories of the other’s lips pressed against them. The truth is that he knew deep down inside that he would hit his breaking point. He likes the teasing, loves the way Tweek is pushing him to his very limit but he also is just a man. He can’t handle much more of this type of back and forth kind of play. He had painted his soul black with the dark sins he committed all in the name of staying ‘godly’ and not allowing himself to have what he really wanted. But now Tweek is sitting firmly in his lap. Sucking and biting on his neck in such a way that he could only imagine how it would feel if that mouth was on another harder part of his body.

Now suddenly the idea of bondage isn’t all that off putting now he kind of wants that imp to drop his glamour and to put his tail to good use. He wants Tweek to tie him to his bed and have his ungodly way with him.

As if Tweek can read his thoughts, which aren't all out of the realms of possibilities, he detangles himself from Craig and climbs off of him. 

Craig groans in desperation and reaches for the imp but Tweek easily dances out of his grasp. 

“Tsk tsk,” Tweek says in an authoritarian voice, “ you’re being naughty, very, very naughty.” He wags a single finger in front of Craig’s face. 

“I’ll show you just how naughty I can be, “ Craig says in a dark voice as he climbs out of his seat and takes a menacing step towards Tweek.

The feigned innocent look slips from Tweek’s lips, a wicked maliciously evil glint finds its way to his eyes. “Tell me Pastor, just how naughty can you be?”

The same finger he was just using to ‘lecture’ Craig is now curing forward in a more inviting fashion.

“I am going to fuck you all the way back to hell!” Craig informs him as he reaches Tweek.

“Deliver us into temptation pastor,” Tweek whispers as he leans forward and licks the mans’ bottom lip. 

“Speak no evil Tweek,” Craig whispers back. He pushes the mugs off of the table and onto the floor ignoring the way Tweek’s eyes light up at the implications of his actions.

“Lay on the table, now,” he demands.

For a moment the two look at eachother, one with an overly cocky expression the other with a wicked gaze. The human and the demon. Two creatures who have no business even knowing each other let alone entering into this elicit dance.

For a moment Craig is convinced he has gone too far that the imp will just laugh in his face and walk away. It isn’t’ just the fact that Craig is more turned on then he has been in his entire life, but Tweek has him. He doesn’t know how, or why, and he doesn’t care; he just knows he belongs to the other. This realization fuels something in him, it’s like his soul has been ripped open, and pulled apart at the seams. He could choose to stand in the light and be a hypocrite never satisfied by a stranger’s touch or he could fully step into the darkest parts of himself, and find bliss in the arms of damnation. 

Tweek lays down on the table like instructed and stares up at the pastor his whole body trembling in excitement. 

“I have a better idea, Craigory, “ the imp says. His voice is like lava burning away the human’s remaining misgivings . He reaches down and runs his right hand over the front of his boxers.

“ why don’t you show me just how wicked you can be?” He asks in a sweet tone as he pushes the fabric of his boxers down exposing himself to Craig. He looks right at Craig, a smug smile falling across his lips as he wraps his hand around his own hardened flesh. 

Craig groans as he watches his ‘prey’ touch himself. He moves without even realizing it, his fists curling and uncurling at his sides as he leans over Tweek.

The imp is laid out before him. His blond hair sticking out in all directions. His skin is pale the color of porcelain and it seems to only make his delicate features appear more innocent. His large piercing red eyes have muted to a pale aqua color that is both intense in vividness and ordinary in color. 

“Does it turn you on when I touch myself?” Tweeks voice is soft but full of promises that make the bulge in Craig’s pants twitch. “Tell me pastor, does it?”

Tweek continues to stroke himself, his thumb pressing lightly into the top of his cocks’ red and swollen head. He lets out a breathy half moan as he stares right at Craig, practically begging Craig with his eyes to fuck him. 

It takes every part of Craig’s self control not to climb onto the imp and fuck him into the table. He can almost imagine how good it would feel to take Tweek, and teach him just what happens when you give into temptation. Instead he unzips his jeans and pushes them down. He kicks them off standing naked in front of his hellish little treat. 

Tweek licks his lips and strokes himself harder as he stares at the naked human standing before him. Craig’s body is magnificent. For a man who isn’t supposed to be that concerned about shallow things such as physique and other humanly pursuits. He obviously is a regular at a gym, Tweek imagines that before he came Craig would just fuel his sexual frustrations into working out on a regular basis. He has never wanted anything or anyone more than he wants Craig. Yet, the stupid human is just standing there watching him as he strokes himself. He frowns and stops what he is doing hoping maybe Craig would take the incentive to pick up where Tweek left off, and still Craig is just standing there. 

The imp can tell he is turning the other on Craig’s eyes are blown. His pupils are almost black in color. He is biting his bottom lip as his eyes fall over Tweek’s human guise. Craig’s cock is fully erect sticking straight out ready for Tweek to play with it, and yet the man just is standing there staring at him.

Tweek huffs out a breath in frustration and his mouth turns upside down. He glares at the other in impatience as he watches Craig stare at him.

“Gah! Aren’t you going to do anything?” He can’t help the little whine that falls out with his question. He wants the other so badly. “I know you want me,” he says matter of factly. 

Craig smirks and then instead of leaning forward and taking what righty belongs to him he instead takes himself into his hand and slowly starts to move his hand up and down. 

Tweek’s mouth widens at the site. The cheeky bastard! How dare he tease him like this! Tweek’s right eye twitches as he watches this ungrateful human torment him. The imp is usually one for fun and games, the thought of teasing Craig and being teased in return is so very hot, but the longer the man just stares at him seeming content in touching himself instead of the imp the more helpless Tweek feels. He doesn't like feeling like this like he is teetering on an icy edge, like he has lost all control.

“Hmmmm but don’t you like this, imp?” The tone of Craig’s voice is as wicked as Tweek’s tongue.

Tweek bucks his hips upwards presenting himself to his lover. His own cock is slightly larger than Craig’s and glistens with pre-come. 

“ Enough games, You will touch me,” he demands.

Craig is enjoying this game immensely. He has never had a lover quite like this, where they would toructure each other with nothing but sultry looks and mutal mastubation. He feels drunk with the possibilities of what he could do to Tweek and what the imp would do in return. He knows its not just the thoughts of sex, or even the forbidden nature of their entanglement, but rather something more simple and boring. He may not be a priest but he has heard his own share of confessions. There is always one thing that seems to drive men to the very brink of insanity and it is that emotion more than lust that is fueling Craig. Love and infatuation have intermixed and its those emotions that is coating the air around them, permitting the scent of sex and driving the human closer and closer to the brink of damnation. 

The imp is wiggling in impatience before him on the table, and my God, if it isn’t the hottest most delicious thing Craig has ever seen. His dick is slick already with pre cum and he is worried he will finish before he even gets to touch Tweek. 

Craig leans forward and captures the other’s lips with his own. A slight sigh of pleasure falls from his lips the moment Craig presses his own mouth against the imps. He knows doing this on the kitchen table - although hot- isn’t what his imp deserves or is it? He still can’t quite place Tweek’s intentions but it doesn’t change how he feels just the same, he needs the other. He should never have denied Tweek, they had wasted a month. Craig absently wonders as he brings his body fully down against Tweeks just how much longer he has before he pulled into the fires of hell.

As if Tweek had somehow read his mind or maybe he had spoken his fears out loud, The imp breathes a single word against his lips, “forever.“

Craig knows he shouldn’t trust the other but he can’t help the hope that blooms in the middle of his chest. He answers by sliding his tongue into the imps mouth. The meeting of their tongues sends an electric surge through Craig’s spine. The feeling is made more intense by Tweek rocking his hips upwards causing the head of his penis to slide against Craig’s cock. A half breath, a whispered promise falls from the pastor’s lips as he shifts slightly lining their bodies up better and then rocks his hips downwards.

It's both enough and not enough. Craig needs more. He needs to be one with this creature,never before has he been so overcome with desire. It must be some kind of trick, it's like Tweek has cast some kind of spell on him. His entire self is now just focused on Tweek. He craves the other in ways he never craved any one from the mortal realm, maybe it really is just the forbiddenness of the whole thing? Whatever it is, Craig can’t stand just moving against the other, grinding against Tweek. He needs to taste him, needs to feel his skin melting under his touch, needs to be completely joined with the other. 

Ignoring the whine from Tweek when he breaks the kiss. Craig looks down at the imp in admiration. He sits up causing a wave of pleasure to roll through his body when his erection slides between the imps thighs. 

Tweek’s eyes are glowing again as he closes his legs effectively causing another tremor of pleasure to rock through Craig. He feels the imp’s tail wrap around his waist pulling him back down to his eager partner. He absentmindedly wonders when Tweek’s glamour had slipped enough to release the appendage currently curling around his waist.

A wild look falls across the imps face, as he shifts causing another moan to escape the man's lips. “Fuck my thighs,” the imp demands.

The damn demon's request causes a shiver to race down the pastors body, he never really liked getting off this way with any of his other partners. If he was going to fuck someone he was going to actually fuck them; but there is something wickedly delicious in the way the imp was tightening and untightneing his legs causing the vibrations currently hitting Craig’s cock to intensify and spread through his body. The look on the imps face is also so incredibly hot. He almost appears to be human. His head is thrown back, Craig’s name falling shamelessly from his lips. His eyes are glossed over and pulsating red. As Craig fucks the space in between the fiends thighs, the imp thrust his hips upwards desperate for something, anything to caress his own hardened skin. Craig isn’t sure what the imp is getting from this but the friction sliding against his own delicate skin is suddenly too much. Craig tenses, his body then goes completely rigid, and then relief as he releases coating Tweeks legs with his essence. 

Craig catches his breath and then wraps his arms around the imp's waist pulling him closer to his body, he brings his mouth back upto Tweek’s mouth and presses against the other hungrily. Tweek happily complies by opening his mouth and greeting Craig’s tongue. The imp's tongue sliding against his own only fuels the electricity surging between them. Tweek is now painfully hard but he wants Craig to fully ride out his orgaasm before he takes their little game to the next level. 

The man it seems still has quite the appetite for the taboo. He can feel Tweek’s member poking into his hip bone and it's enough to cause his now limp dick to harden again. He feels satisfied but, also as if he could just stay here in this moment forever fucking Tweek into his kitchen table. 

As he starts to thrust rapidly again against the others body he absentmindedly wonders if Tweek is a succubus. He gets ready to voice his concern, but the imp is currently doing something wicked with his tongue and Craig realizes he just doesn’t give a fuck. If this is the way he dies- and hopefully spends enternity- forced to rock his body against this deliciously evil imp over and over again then sign him the fuck up!

The teasing way Craig’s body is trembling against his own is slowly driving Tweek insane. He can feel the man’s dried semen against his thighs and it only makes this dance they are doing even more intoxicating. Tweek is drunk from their little game Craig’s kisses fully possessing him causing the demon’s mind to go blank. He’s in a daze enslaved by the feelings coursing through him. 

Craig’s thrusts against the other are growing erratic again he wants release but he doesn’t want to waste it. Unlike the imp who is sure he can go all night Craig isn’t all that sure that he can go a third time. He isn’t as young as he used to be, if only Tweek had appeared to him when he was a teenager.

Ignoring the way Tweek looks at him as he pulls away from the creature's embrace, Craig climbs to his feet and stands. 

What Craig is about to suggest is the one thing that will bind him to the other forever, there will be no way to cleanse his soul after this, if Tweek is a succubus he will be giving himself over to be fully taken by the demon.

Tweek is sitting up on the table staring at Craig curiously. His wings flap back and forth behind him as he studies the man currently standing in front of him. He slides off of the table and takes a step towards the pastor. 

“Craig?”

Craig bites his lip and stares at the other nervously, unsure if the imp will give him what he wants. 

“Is everything okay?” Tweek asks as he reaches for Craig’s right hand their fingers entwining. 

“How many lovers have you had?”the pastor suddenly asks. 

Tweek laughs, a magical sound that sends ripples of want down Craig’s spine.

“Does it matter?” Tweek leans forward and starts placing kisses against the side of Craig’s neck. His lips falling lower and lower. 

“Human lovers, “ Craig mutters as he leans into the kisses.

Tweek takes a moment to answer, after all he is busy flicking his tongue against the bruised skin on Craig’s shoulder.

Craig pivots his body in such a way that the two of them are now facing each other. He drops Tweek’s hand and wraps his arms around the other’s waist pulling him closer. He can feel Tweek’s arousal against his hip bone and it takes all his will power not to fall back into their earlier activities. Tweek whines against him. 

“Answer my question,” he demands.

“Gah! Craig why does it matter?”

Craig answers by leaning forward and licking at those irresistible lips. Tweek immediately opens his mouth meeting Craig’s tongue with his own kissing him so hard that he probably is bruising the human. They slip back into the stolen kisses from that night of forbidden bliss. Each swipe of tweek’s tongue pulling Craig closer and closer to the sweet temptation of possession. 

Tweek starts to grind himself against Craig’s body. The feeling of his erection sliding across Craig’s sensitive flesh causing Craig’s own cock to leak. He licks at Tweek’s tongue and then his hands fall from the demon's waist, and onto the creature's ass. His hands caress Tweek’s backside causing the imp to buck even more against him. 

“I want you, Craig,” Tweek whimpers as he feels the humans hands move across his ass. He whimpers slightly as the man’s fingers brush against the outside rings of his ass hole. 

“How many humans have you let fuck you? “ Craig asks in a husky whisper breaking their kiss momentarily.

This wasn’t what the imp had planned he had always had every intention to soil the man’s soul as he fucked him into oblivion but this is, oh, so much better. The thought of Craig moving inside of him and then later spilling into him, the thought of the human’s cum leaking from him and cursing them both is so much more delicious. 

Tweek presses himself further into the man resting his head against Craig’s chest. The constant thrum of the human’s heart beats only making him want him more Tweek is still painfully aroused, maybe even more so because of the pastor's sudden line of questioning. The feelings of safety the other is causing him to feel also is making him a little reckless. He knows that he is risking losing the other forever, and yet, he doesn’t just want Craig, he suddenly wants him in his true form. 

A loud POP fills the room and then Tweek’s body shifts. The pain of his transformation is beautiful and causes him to scream out. Craig flinches at the sound.

Tweek stretches out his red leathery wings to their full length. They flap behind him causing his lover’s hair to move in the breeze created by their wind span. His eyes no longer hold the green-blue hue that once belonged to his human form, but now glow a crimson red. His red tail is long and thick. it curls around Craig’s waist pulling him closer to the demon. The horns on the top of Tweeks head are no longer cute and cat-like, instead they are long and curved wickedly. He stands on goat-like legs, a large red fully erect cock stands between his legs. His feet are humanoid but very hairy much like a hobbit’s would be. 

He had hid the full scape of his demonic appearance from Craig for the better part of a month. He hadn’t wanted to scare the pastor. No, he couldn’t seduce him if he was scared, but now, as he stands cradled in the humans arms, he wants nothing more for Craig to see the true him. He isn’t sure what reaction he wants from the man more. Fear, desire, love, maybe a combination of all three. He wants Craig to fear him to know that he could destroy him in a second if he so chooses , but he also wants to soothe that fear, just as Craig had soothed away his with a single gesture. He wants to kiss the pastor’s fears away and then take him the way he was meant to, as an imp bringing his human to the brink of salvation.

Yet, the idea of Craig fearing him fills Tweek with revolution. It is the one thing he has feared would happen, and why he has hidden himself. He can’t stand the thought of the man he loves rejecting him because of what he is. It's not Tweek’s fault he is a demon, well maybe it is, but he can’t remember why he became what he is, so why should he be punished for it?

Craig’s heart pounds as he hears the popping sound and then the flapping of wings causing a breeze to fall across his face. Tweek also sounds like he is in pain and he wants to comfort him, but he senses that the power dynamics between them has just switched. He is about to see the true essence of the demon and he isn’t sure he is ready to equate the cute little imp that has been harassing him for the past thirty days with a actual full blown demon.

“Look at me,” Tweek demands. 

Craig chews nervously on his bottom lip as he casts his eyes downwards. Tweek’s body is still curled around him. His wings, tail and horns are similar to what he has already shown the pastor, except they are much bigger in size. His wings are homologous, so much so that Craig isn’t sure how the imp stays on his feet without being lifted into the air. They are very bat like in appearance, and Craig muses as he stares at them if this is not how the vampire myth started. The vast difference in the creature's appearance is his lower body. Tweek’s pale porcelain skin only goes to his waist and then it's skin is covered with a reddish brown fur. He still stands like a human but has goat legs. Tweek’s feet although humanoid are completely hairy and Craig has to stifle a laugh because he is reminded of a Sasquatch. Then his eyes fall onto the beasts cock. It's a lot bigger than any of the other times he has seen it. It's thick and a dark red, almost the same color as the imps eyes. Suddenly he wants nothing more but to know what a demon’s seed would taste like. Craig detangles himself from Tweek and forces his gaze away from the creature's magnificent cock. He looks at his angelic face. He reaches out with a slightly shaking hand and touches that face, his fingers lingering over the confines of Tweek’s jawbone. “Tweek, is it really you?”

“Who else were you expecting Santa,” Tweek teases. “Of course it's me.”

Craig can’t take it anymore; he slams his mouth against the demon’s lips. Tweek tastes the same as he did moments ago. As their tongues once again dance together he feels Tweek’s fangs slightly scrape against his skin. Craig wants more he pulls away from the other.

“Don’t freak out,” he tells the demon. “I want to try something.” He says as he drops in front of the other. 

“Do you not fear me?” Tweek asks tilting his head in curiosity.

Craig doesn’t answer with his words instead he leans forward and licks the head of Tweek’s cock. 

The blond lets out the filthiest sounding moan that Craig has ever heard, it's the sexiest sound that has ever graced Craig’s ears and he yearns to hear more of those wonderful dirty noises falling from his imp.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” he whispers before taking the entire head into his mouth. He hums slightly around the engorged head sucking hard as the blond thrusts his pelvis forward. He opens his mouth slightly taking in more and more of Tweek. He wants even more though but unfortunately he is a mere human who has a gag reflex and a need to breath. He somehow manages not to gag as Tweek continues to pummel into his mouth, and as much as it pains him, since his little imp seems to be loving this, he pulls his mouth away and collapses down towards the ground placing his palms onto the kitchen floor.

Tweek has never felt something as amazing as Craig’s mouth engulfing him in its heat. The pastor's words dance through his ears as he starts to thrust into the human’s mouth. His hips are bucking wildly now, as Craig licks and sucks at the base of his member. His tongue flicks against Tweek’s hardness once more paying special attention to his cock’s sensitive tip, before he removes his mouth and falls to the ground gasping. Seeing Craig so breathless fills Tweek with something unexplainable and suddenly he wants to be spread out on Craig’s mattress. 

Almost as if they are sharing the same thoughts, Craig climbs to his feet, and glances at Tweek. His eyes linger on the other momentarily before he turns and walks slowly out of the kitchen. He doesn’t even have to look behind him to know that Tweek is following him.

He can feel Tweek’s eyes all over him as they make their way to his bedroom. The imp’s hungry gaze only brings Craig’s dark desires closer to the surface. His mind clouds over with want as he enters his bedroom. He walks over slowly, shaking his ass just a little, and approaches his bed. He climbs onto his hands and knees, ass in the air. He can hear Tweek’s rapid breathing as the other enters the room. 

The sight that greets Tweek is so beyond erotic that he can’t help but to start touching himself. His right hand curls around his cock. He hisses, the pleasured sound coating the room as his talons scrape just right. 

“Fuck,” the profanity falls from Tweek’s lips as he stares at his delicatble treat. 

“Please” Craig whines. His knees collapse and his fingers cling to the bed’s satin sheets as he proceeds to grind against the mattress.“ Tweek, please .”

Tweek’s eyes widen as he approaches his human. He bites his bottom lip loving how animalistic Craig has become. He watches the man rut against his bed for another moment.

“Stop!”

Craig whimpers and continues to thrust downwards, “please, Tweek just fuck me.”

Tweek is oh so very tempted. The man is acting like a shameless whore pleasuring himself with materialistic things and presenting his sweet tight ass for the Imp to do with what he wants. He is so so very hard watching his pastor acting so wickedly. His wings pulsate and his tail thumps against the floor. He sits on the edge of the bed and then reaches out and touches Craig.

The pastor's skin is soft, softer then he remembers, his talons lightly scratch the man’s delicate skin. They of course had played like this before in the realm of nightmares. Craig’s darkest fantasies had haunted his dreams and became Tweek’s playland. He had sucked and touched and fucked the human countless times for years. But dreams are not real and have not prepared him for the delicious way Craig tenses at his touch, nor the moans falling from the preacher’s mouth. His talons linger on Craig’s legs, moving in a swirl pattern as they travel up the man’s calves and onto his thighs. He would take the man’s cock in his hand but Craig’s too busy rocking himself into the mattress and so his hand continues its upwards journey. The feel of his human’s round and delicious buttocks underneath his hand causes a delighted sigh to form deep in Tweek’s thorat. He rubs and squeezes Craig’s ass before he lifts his hand off of the human’s skin and then brings it back down hard.

“You are being very naughty,” Tweek says in a bossy voice. He spanks Craig a second time. 

Craig cries out in pleasured pain as his own personal devil punishes him. “More,” he huffs out. 

What kind of imp would Tweek be if he denied his Pastor? He brings his hand down again even harder this time. 

“Fuck,” Craig shouts. “I’m so close.”

“I told you to stop,” Tweek hisses suddenly removing his hand from the man's skin all his naughty plans will go up in smoke if Craig cums. 

Craig reluctantly stops grinding against his mattress and sits up. He looks at the imp who is sitting on the edge of the bed studying him.

Craig’s eyes fall from the imps angelic face and onto his engorged throbbing cock. He licks his lips as he stares at it, never has he wanted something more than he wants Tweek to put it in him, he doesn’t even care where at this point. He reaches for the other in desperation but Tweek slaps his hand away. 

“No, you will not touch me until I tell you,” Tweek's deep authoritarian voice only makes Craig more desperate. 

‘aren’t you supposed to be a fucking succubus or something, just fuck me, “

The mischievous little demon just shakes his head. “Stand up.”

Craig groans in frustration but obeys the order. 

Don’t worry pastor, I want it just as bad as you do, “ he licks his lips and then lays down on the bed.

Craig stares at him blinking. “Tweek what are you doing? “

Tweek growls showing his fangs, “ you will do what I tell you.”

Craig will never admit it out loud but seeing Tweek being so pushy is so fucking hot. 

“Fine,” his monotone responds. 

Tweek grins “ faking indifference won’t save you, Craigory, ‘ he practically moans the others name.

“Oh sweet Jesus have mercy on my soul, “ Craig breaths out as he stares down at Tweek.

“There is no Jesus here, pastor, “ The imp’s eyes glow, “come here.”

Craig doesn’t have to be told twice he practically jumps on the bed trying to get to Tweek faster. 

He sits on the edge of his bed hovering slightly over the creature spread out before him. “What do you want,” It's more of a demand than a question. 

“Make me cum,” Tweek pants out his request.

Craig smirks. That is something he won’t have to be told twice. He leans over the other ghosting his lips against Tweek’s stomach. Swirling his tongue in the imps belly button loving the way it makes Tweek squirm underneath him. He continues to lick and nip at the demon’s surprisingly sensitive skin. His mouth falling lower and lower until his tongue reclaims Tweek’s hardness.

The imp’s eyes flutter shut as the pastor’s tongue slides down the length of his cock. He yearns for the warmth of Craig’s mouth to take him, and yet he also finds this repetition to be unsatisfactory. He wants Craig to fuck him so badly, but he also wants to fuck Craig. The thought of being entwined with the human twice over is so intoxicating. Its not so much the sex he craves but the intimacy. He could easily get off on the magic of Craig’s tongue but that isn’t what he really wants. He wants to look in Craig’s eyes as they both are brought to the brink. 

“Fuck, Craigory, stop, “ he breathes out.”i want want want.”

Craig is currently sucking on the imps balls. He flicks his tongue wickedly against the bases of the demon’s penis before sitting up and looking at Tweek. “ What do you want Tweek?”

“To be close to you.”

Fuck, Craig thinks as he falls over the other. Their lips reconnect tongues tangling with each other as Tweek’s caresses the man’s ass. Pants and moans fill the air as Craig angles his body so their members are rubbing against each other, he reaches down and wraps his hand around the both of them. The combination of the friction of their dry humping and Craig’s firm grip on them, sends them both over the edge. 

Breathless Craig untangles himself from Tweek and lays on his back on the bed beside the imp. He reaches over and takes Tweek’s hand into his own. He brings it to his mouth and presses gentle kisses against the creature's talons.

Tweek is unusually quiet. Craig looks sideways over at him. The imp is staring up at the ceiling a somber expression on his face.

“Tweek are you alright?”

Tweek shakes his head, “ Gah, you’re going to send me away.” His eyes flick downwards and then turns. He wraps his arms around the man’s waist and hides his face in Craig’s chest.

“Why? Would I do that?”Craig drops Tweek’s hand and starts to brush his fingers through the blond’s hair. His fingers carefully brush against the imps' horns. 

“Because last time we just kissed and you, ngh, tried to pretend it didn’t happen and..”

“I'm sorry I treated you so badly this last month, “ a sigh, “i am not very good at this kind of thing but the thing is… this is wrong. You know that right, I am a man of God and you’re a demon.”

A whimper as the imp clings to him.

Craig rubs Tweek’s back with his free hand, “ the thing is I don’t fucking care.” A shaky breath, “if it's wrong or right because I love you.”

Gah! I love you too.” Tweek tightens his grip on his human..

Craig kisses the top of his head,“ you’re mine Tweek and you’re not going anywhere.”

The imp closes his eyes and snuggles even closer. “Good cause I don’t want to have to possess you.”

A sultry laugh, “what if i want you to possess me.”

Tweek’s eyes glow as he leans forward and presses his lips against Craigs. “Tell me pastor are you naughty or nice?”

Craig answers Tweek by kissing him hard. His hands falling all over his imps body. Tweek groans into his mouth, reaches down, all too happily to discover that Craig can in fact go a third time. Sounds of pleasure fill the room as the two fall back into their forbidden dance.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much animatednydia for helping me figure out a synopsis for this fic!


End file.
